


Johnrezi for FandomTrumpsHate

by Art by Ifer (Ihasafandom)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aliens, Art, F/M, Tongues, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihasafandom/pseuds/Art%20by%20Ifer
Summary: Fandom Trumps Hate piece for Prim_the_Amazing
Relationships: John Egbert/Terezi Pyrope
Kudos: 5
Collections: Art by Ifer, Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	Johnrezi for FandomTrumpsHate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prim_the_Amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/gifts).



Prim_the_Amazing asked for Johnrezi, and I aim to deliver :)

**Author's Note:**

> Image ID: John and Terezi sticking their tongues out at eachother. John is a young man with glasses, and appears much madder than Terezi, who is an alien with sharp shark teeth in her long snout. She's more amused and playful in her display of a big and somewhat pointed tongue.


End file.
